


bloom

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: 'We mighta took the long wayWe knew we'd get there somedayThey said "I bet they'll never make it"But just look at us holding on'





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> let's end February with a high note (what does it even mean?)
> 
> p/s  
> the amount of (sad) prompts and aus from those mutuals on twitter these days :D we're losing it after a month of no content from them aren't we? (and to those who wrote crack ones, please know you've made me lol-ed for real at odd time during day)

In the huge empty dome, two tall figures are at the canter of the stage surrounded by crews before the notes starts resounding all over again. A familiar comforting tune. Both of them take their respective spots and Yunho holds his microphone close, ready for the first verse.

_If the words spoken between you and me made a song_

_What would your favorite melody be?_

***

"Stop this insanity immediately!"

The situation inside the meeting room is getting increasingly heated up despite the snow that is currently blanketing the metropolitan city, despite spring is just by the corner. The renowned duo who has just completed another successful tour after their hiatus is facing glowering faces of their company's directors.

"What we are trying to say is, it's not worth it to risk years of trying to build your reputation over ... -"

The older man let his sentence hang, open for interpretation.

"I think it would be more beneficial to discuss about the comeback instead of our love life."

"A moment of temporary pleasure. That's what it is, don't try to pass it as something more worthy than that."

The younger man, though more reasonable and practical most of the time, also possessed a rather quick temper. The official leader between the two notices signs of his simmering anger immediately take control of the discussion.

"I'm sure Changmin and I would know more about that than all of you here. We're doing fine for almost three years -"

"With over half of the period you're not in the public eye! I doubt the time you actually spent together would add up to even a quarter of that supposed three years."

He hates it that the man actually did hit a bitter truth there. They have always pride on the fact that they know almost everything about the other's life but due to their compulsory service to the nation, they couldn't spend as many time like before they were even romantically involved.

Undeterred by the fact, Yunho is nothing but romantic. They had lose enough time dancing around each other that when they become exclusive and official, he's never short of gestures that are too sweet which usually incites much complaints from Changmin (who actually secretly loves it a little too much, he remembers every single details of them and sometimes he might have 'accidentally' brags about it to his friends.)

"We're not against your lifestyle or preference but it's better not to mix pleasure with business."

Changmin quietly glance to his left, a little wary of the leader's decision. SM's golden boy, a goody two shoes who is always ready to give it all for the company, _his lover_.

Yunho, without any hesitation, is clear of his own resolved. He confidently defend his stance without leaving any room for other arguments. He isn't one to back down without a fight, and he's determined to win.

Finally, the man at the head of the table scowls accepting his defeat.

"Bear this in mind - don't, and I mean don't be overly familiar in front of the camera. If there's even the slightest rumor about this, I would handle it my way."

"Deal!"

Hidden from everyone's view, Changmin lets his hand wander, hooking his fingers with the other's pinkie. Yunho takes the smaller hand into his without breaking off his stare from their bosses.

_Neither complicated reality nor unforeseeable scenario_

_Ever scare us as long as we stay together_

***

"We've never been to each other's house."

The hosts simultaneously lets out exaggerated reactions at the statement. There are several cameras pointed at their face, ready to film every single tick of muscle that might expose the lie.

They come to the set prepared with a well made fiction to deceive those who are willing to believe. Making up a tale to satisfy their small audience who probably isn't the tiniest bit interested with such stories.

They've been in the game far too long to be too naïve to believe that the casts, who recorded the shows weekly, would care enough about every stories told by all the guests. In the end, they're all doing this for the ratings.

And as for the guests, their mission is to promote themselves. Letting the viewers take interests in whatever they're willing to share, even if there's barely any truth in their words.

The fixed cast of the show laugh at whatever their antics on screen. Both of them would laugh at certain parts along, as if on cue, trying to adapt with the 'human's activity viewing' format.

They can't help to be overly conscious with everything they say or do. They don't think twice before interacting with each other or reacting to the other's segment, they think about it four or five more times, rehearsing their comments in their head one time too many before letting it be on record.

When they are asked to converse in Japanese, it feels like a safe haven after being trapped in captive. Their words flow naturally. Such an irony, the most genuine words coming out from their mouths after a few hours of recording are not even spoken in their native tongue.

That night, when they're at the practice room, perfecting the performance for their next stage, Changmin quietly asks Yunho.

"Do you think people would buy that story, hyung?"

Yunho hears his real question anyway. He always does.

"We'll be fine. You did great, Changdol."

"Well, you can say I'm in my element."

Changmin thinks back of Yunho's unnatural attempt at trying to not look 'overly familiar' with Changmin's place or habits. His acting might has improved but with Changmin being only an arm away from him, there's that particular 'homely' feeling that prevent his acting to take over completely.

_If the time you and I spend together became a song_

_I would play a little sad notes_

***

Spending time in Korea means they are obligated to play the part as 'merely business partners' in front of any souls who aren't their trusted people. There's only so much a person could take before they eventually break.

Their arguments become more often, almost everything could become a reason to start a fight. Their fights never lasts long. At most, after two days one of them would apologise but it's like a cycle, where they would be repeating everything all over again.

"I'm tired of fighting about the same thing everytime."

"Then don't."

"How long are we going to pretend like strangers everytime we're at our own country? Who are we doing this for, hyung?"

Changmin is sick of all the pretense. In front of the journalists, he couldn't even look at Yunho properly. From the clips he saw on the portal site, it almost looks like he despised being in the same space as the older.

He hates looking at all their pictures or videos taken at the airport. He wishes to delete all those files from every websites because he knows he's not the only one affected by their little play. They would only smile and laugh when their friends are around but looking all grim by themselves.

"How long has it been, hyung? It's not like I'm telling you to announce our relationship, I just want us to loosen up a little."

Yunho knows what Changmin wants. How could he not? He doesn't even asks to have the freedom to walk holding hands when they're in public. The other groups could talk and joke all they want even with fans shoving their phones into their face but for them, they have to always be mindful of the judging stares of executives from the top floor of their company's building.

They want the same thing but he's always holding back, causing them to stuck in the endless circle.

"I don't care how others perceive us, but I don't want to look back and regret that all we would see are the distant between us. Memories could be distorted with time, but those pictures and videos would remain."

"I don't want them to separate us."

When he's with Changmin, Yunho doesn't mind to let his guard down, to show the fragility that not many has the opportunity to see. They've shared way too many things for him to keep an act in front of the younger.

That person not only has been by his side when he's the happiest and the most excited when achieving new milestones (both in his career and personal life), he also willingly stays with him when he feels the most tired and the most sick. Practically he has seen him at the highest and lowest points in his life.

"I won't let anyone do that, hyung. I would stay no matter what they say."

"Real life isn't that easy, Changdol. I want to protect you, I don't want anyone or anything to hurt you."

Changmin has had enough. He knows no comforting words would be able to get through Yunho. They've been hurt enough by a lot of things to believe in kind consolation.

"I'm well in my 30s, Yunho. I know that, in fact, if it's easy we would never cherish it enough. Who knows when the general public would be ready to accept us as it is. Are we going to keep acting like strangers in public when we are in our 40s, 50s then? Might as well end it now if that's what you want."

Yunho is shock with his outburst. He could never imagine not having Changmin in his life. They've dated others before coming to term with their feelings and he knows the feeling he has towards his bandmate has long surpassed whatever he thought as love for his former partners back then even before they are officially together. He feels like he couldn't express his love enough no matter how hard he tries.

As for Changmin, he never thought that his leader would actually be the last flame of his life, quite literally. He prided himself as the ladykiller between the two, claiming to know all the flirting techniques. When he realises the depth of his feeling towards one certain Jung Yunho, his friends, especially Kyuhyun and Minho, heard countless of his drunken confession because he didn't have the guts to tell it to the real person. He has been defeated by the crazy thing called love for the person he least expected, not that he's complaining.

"Never say something like that again! You're the only person I want to be with till the very end."

"For such pretty words, it sure doesn't give off the same feeling."

Yunho lets him walk away, without trying to hold him back like he usually does. He hears the footsteps walking further away, as if wanting to leave him behind.

He wants to stop Changmin but he doesn't want to suffocate the younger man, not when he can't offer anything in return. He can love all he wants but what's the use if it's not reflected in his actions.

Yunho is not sure how long has he been sitting at the edge of their bed, waiting for any sign of Changmin to return. When his phone vibrates signalling an incoming call, he hurriedly pick it up without looking at the caller ID, wishing it to be the one person he's longing for.

"You can't protect me forever hyung. Stay, and _we_ will protect us. Together."

_Neither groundless rumors nor startling bad jokes_

_Ever misleads us as long as we hear them together_

_***_

Changmin is at his dining table, studying Japanese notes he has made earlier. They are going to fly back to the land that could be considered as their second home in a few days, to start the promotion for their new album.

He has viewed the tentative schedule sent by their manager and it seems like they would be appearing in quite a number of talk shows. The dates for the new tour are still in discussion but they are planning to do something new this time and hoping that they could add new stops, too.

There is an unexpected sound of someone punching the code outside of his door. He waits until the person who dares to intrude on his lone time appears into sight.

"Changdol!"

His voice is cheery, a little too cheery. The obvious flush on his face is a telltale sign that he's been drinking before. Changmin immediately rise from the chair to pour a glass of water for him but he's immediately trapped between the counter and a wobbly Yunho.

"Changminnie, do you miss me?"

Changmin bites the incoming smile, forcing a stern look on his face. He can feel a pout slowly forming on the side his neck the longer he stalled.

"Changdollie..."

"Why did you come?"

"I told hyung to drop me off here. I miss you."

Almost most of the time, they avoid going to each other's place after being seen hanging out in public with other people. Just now, he saw several photos from fans who spotted Yunho eating with his friends and one of them even received a signature from him.

It's not that they never went to the other's place at all. They just make it as discreet as possible which usually involves them driving there themselves.

His heart probably melt a little when Yunho said that he misses him. Changmin had actually planned to make a surprise visit at his place in early hour the next morning, not that Yunho has to know now that he's already there.

"Go get a change, hyung. You reek of soju."

Yunho tried to pout some more at him put Changmin only reply it with an indignant stare. Finally, Yunho walk unsteadily toward the direction of the bedroom and surprisingly didn't trip on anything along the way. He reminds Changmin of a house cat, a large one at that.

After 30 minutes, he decides to check on the man as his focus has long gone. Sprawl on the cover, Yunho is now wearing a plain white shirt with a grey sweats. He looks a bit fresher after washing up.

When he walks to approach him, suddenly he's hit with a burst of fondness and a sudden inspiration for a new melody. Instead of going to Yunho, he walks to his own side bed and take out a notebook and write out everything he got in mind. After that, he reads it once again and feels satisfied with the outcome.

"Changminnie, ..."

Changmin turns to the sleeping figure at the odd angle of the bed. He is still asleep but his hand is moving in search of its usual bed partner. Putting the book aside, he climbs on the bed and hold Yunho's body to rearrange his position.

In the end, he ends up with an armful of 6 feet tall man who has made himself at home in his embrace. Maybe their fans are right, he probably has everything he ever needs in life already.

They're not perfect but there is nothing such as perfection by a typical standard anyway. They still have hide their relationship from the public eye. They still have to be alert of being trailed by stalkers or paparazzi, though it's unlikely for journalists to expose them, it's better to be safe than sorry.

Through it all, he is the happiest now.

They are not as rigid on themselves as before. Nowadays they casually interact in public even outside of their official schedule. Sometimes they would even hang out together either with just the two of them or in their group of friends and acknowledge the presence of watching eyes, knowing some of the pictures or stories would end up on SNS. There are also those rare times where they would post some pictures of them together on their respective Instagram accounts.

They know there are a lot of things waiting in the road ahead but to be able to enjoy their lives by living in the moment is a gift itself. As long as they have each other, it is enough.

 

_With my everlasting eternal love_

  
_I love you, so love you, my everything is yours_

  
_So come here and stay by my side_


End file.
